The semiconductor industry has experienced exponential growth. Integrated circuits such as microprocessors, memory and other high density devices have an increasing demand for epitaxially grown silicon wafers. Semiconductor manufacturing require precise control of fabrication process parameters so as to reduce operation and process variations and improve the quality, performance and yield of wafers.
In the manufacturing process of semiconductor, an important step is wafer temperature controlling. A non-uniform temperature distribution on a wafer during the manufacturing process may generate different chemical reaction rates at different portions of the wafer. As a result, the deposition rate difference on the wafer may cause an uneven surface. Such an uneven surface may lead to defects in subsequent fabrication processes, such as a defect in the photolithography process due to the uneven surface of the wafer.
However, the performance of current device for manufacturing semiconductor is still not satisfactory in advanced applications of technology. Accordingly, a device for manufacturing semiconductor has to be continuously improved so as to obtain a more satisfactory semiconductor structure.